SPM Villains 100 Theme Challange
by dawndusk47
Summary: Ever wondered what life was like in Castle Bleck before and during the Super Paper Mario adventure? Lets find out through 100 different prompts! Some funny, some tear-jerking, it is the 100 theme challenge starring the Super Paper Mario villains!
1. Introduction

**...I've gone insane. 3 unfinished stories that I'm working on?! What am I thinking...**

**I couldn't help myself. I'm going through a Super Paper Mario villain phase right now. :) They are so epic...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the first prompt: Introduction!**

* * *

Introduction

The Dark Prognosticus. The book known for driving away happiness, known for its powers in dark magic. There was a time when wars spread out across many worlds to obtain this book, causing even entire countries to be destroyed. It was finally kept in possession of the Tribe of Darkness, where it fell into the hands of its last owner. Perhaps it would be best if I begin by telling you about its former owner...and his little friends...

Count Bleck. Turned into an evil count bent on destruction of all worlds the minute he touched the Dark Prognosticus, he was the son of the Tribe of Darkness's leader. A tragic villain, no one could emphasize with the pain he went through. What pain was that? No one knows except a select few.

Nastasia. A seemingly normal girl from the Tribe of Darkness, her thick-lensed glasses was the only thing controlling her hypnotic power. She trusted a witch for giving her the power to stop those who were threatening her family, but was transformed into a bat instead, receiving her power only shortly after being freed by Count Bleck. She swore allegiance to him, possibly out of love. I wonder why he never returned it.

O'Chunks. A former general in an unknown land, he had lost all interest in formal education long ago. They say an advisor sided with the enemy and because of this, he lost every single one of his men. As it turns out, Count Bleck gave him grief until he melted into his control.

Mimi. A tragic young girl who was not meant to be alive. She was a failed experiment from those who created the Pixls, and was instead transformed into a sort of spider. If she were normal, she would only be a spoiled and bratty pre-teen, but oh no! She was far from normal.

Dimentio. A boy of sorts, whose normal life ended at a young age. His mother of the Tribe of Ancients and his father of the Tribe of Darkness, he was a prime example of why the two tribes forbade their people to interbreed. A decedent of the one who created the original Pixls, and as Half-Tribe of Darkness, he possessed a powerful magic, the ability to travel freely through dimensions.

These villains, these are the people Mario and Co. had to fight. They all had such tragic pasts...but I wonder...

What was life like for them in the dingy castle inside the Void? What was it like in preparation for their evil plan?

Well, we are about to find out.

* * *

**Well...that was short. It's an introduction though so what do you except? ;) I tried to make the narrative sound like the beginning narration in the Paper Mario games.**

**Reviews are much appreciated and I hope to update soon...on all my ongoing fanfics... ;)**

**P.S. If you like the SPM villains, check out my oneshot "Demented Pasts"! :)**

**EDIT* I'm having trouble thinking of a good story for prompt 3, Light, and prompt 4, Dark. If you have a suggestion, please review or PM me. Thanks! :)**


	2. Love

**ALRIGHTY! Second prompt: Love! And who else would I write about except the tragic villain himself: Count Bleck! I tried to get ahold of his inner arguments a slight bit, as I'm sure that he has attempted to convince himself that Timpani didn't actually have the _full_ influence for his hatred. Yeah, he's aware of Timpani's involvement, but I don't think he knew just how much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Love

Many people believe that love is a powerful emotion, that it could change lives forever, that it could change the way one looks at the world. Count Bleck's beliefs were no different. Although he would flawlessly deny it every time Nastasia would bring it up, his heart would scream that it was the reason why he hated all worlds, all lives. After all, life without love was meaningless.

As he walked onto the highest balcony of the castle, the count stared into the Void. All was going to plan so far, and the so-called 'heroes' of the Light Prognosticus had yet to emerge. What angered him about them was that they had the powers of love and light, and they were using it for meaningless purposes. They had all the power in the world, and yet, they continued to swing it around as if it were a toy sword. Granted, perhaps he felt this way because it was similar to how the Tribe of Ancients and the Tribe of the Darkness fought. Yes, he hated these two tribes because of how many lives were lost to their pointless fighting. And after only one little book (ok, not one 'little' book...)! Oh, but...it couldn't be the only factor, no! The worlds were evil to him...yes, the Dark Prognosticus told him itself. This couldn't be all because...because...she...was gone forever...no, there was a greater reason! After all, this was nothing like Romeo and Juliet.

In a way.

"_Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene,"_ a gleeful voice echoed into the balcony.

Count Bleck muttered a curse under his breath. Dimentio, reciting the Romeo and Juliet prologue, hovered to his side, his hands reenacting the words.

"Dimentio, I did not know you had the prologue memorized, said Count Bleck," he narrated himself as soon as his minion said the last line.

"Ah ha ha...yes~" Dimentio replied in his pleasant singsong voice. "As a jester I was required to memorize a few monologues from famous dramas. Mostly from Romeo and Juliet...~" he shuddered slightly at the thought of the play.

"Count Bleck assumes you think ill of it?" he asked.

Dimentio massaged his own neck as he spoke. "Very much so~" he sighed with annoyance. "It is impossible to forget once you've learned it...~" he looked out at the Void, and after a few seconds, he leapt onto the thin balcony rail. "This has been a nice conversation, but I must take my leave. Ciao my count~" he waved mockingly to Count Bleck and hovered to the roof of the castle, muttering Juliet's lines from the 'Balcony Scene' with clear irritation.

The count deeply sighed when Dimentio was (supposedly) out of earshot. No, there was no point in proving himself wrong. He pulled the brim of his top hat over his eyes, fighting back tears. This really was about love. This really was about his torment, his guilt. This was about Timpani.

"Count?" a quiet voice came. "Um...Count...are you-"

"What is it Nastasia?" his reply was with his back still turned to his second-in-command.

"Should...I call the others...to start a meeting...it's in the schedule...yeah..."

"Yes. I'll meet you there." With the clicking of Nastasia's hesitating high-heels fading away, the count quickly regained his composure, and after a few breaths, he stormed into the castle.

If he couldn't have love, no one shall either.

* * *

**The whole tribes thing does sound like Romeo and Juliet does it? ;)**** That's what I thought...**

**Also, I need help thinking of ideas for the next two prompts: 'Light' and 'Dark'. If you have a suggestion, review or PM me. And/or you can...ya know...review anyway. ;) Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Light

**Sorry I haven't updated in quite a long time! Life happened. Anyway! This is a little longer than the previous prompts, around 4 pages long according to Word. Major length spike much? Also, the prompt is Light, which as we all know, equals good! So here is the villain who is only out for himself: Dimentio! Enjoy!  
P.S. Huge thanks to Shadowclanwarrior for the inspiration! It would've been way harder to overcome my writer's block without your review! ;) **

* * *

Light

The plan was underway. The Void was growing and the worlds beginning to collapse. All was going well...except for one tiny little bump.

Mimi was enraged. So enraged in fact, that the only thing that kept her from going into her spider form was Nastasia's hypnosis. Why was she so angry you may ask? The rest of the minions crowded around her in the foyer of the castle, waiting for her response.

"Gone...favoritest necklace...gone..." Mimi slurred under hypnosis. "Mushroom...Kingdom..."

Everyone just stared at her. She was freaking out over a left-behind necklace. More importantly, when did she go into the Mushroom Kingdom in the first place?

Under his mask, Dimentio couldn't decide whether to snicker or to just stare. This entire fiasco was ridiculous, yes; however an angered Mimi was dangerous. A normal kid would've probably stolen her diary while she was in this state, but he knew that if he did, he would either be killed or break a few bones.

That's when he made his decision. A decision he knew he was going to regret.

"'Go after the necklace,' they said," Dimentio mused to himself. "'It'll be fun,' they said."

"Why are you talking to yourself sonny?" an elderly Toad called out. Dimentio didn't bother to reply, especially when he felt sparks jumping between his fingers.

Yes, he was in the Mushroom Kingdom, searching for Mimi's necklace: a half of a sun and half of a moon pendent. The only reason why he volunteered was because he was sure that the other minions would allow Mimi to hurt him if he didn't.

He reached up to flick at the bells on his jester cap, only to remind himself that he left his costume and his mask behind. His black clothing and yellow eyes did little to camouflage himself in the crowd of Toads, not to mention that he was a human and they were basically fungi.

It felt pointless to him to be invisible, so he was out in public, sticking out like a sore thumb among the Toads. They stared at him as if he was an alien from another dimension. Probably because he was, but they didn't know that. Then again, the looks would be a lot more frequent if he actually looked like a jester, so that's one positive. The only positive.

Whistling to a song in his head, he resisted stepping on the mushrooms that looked at him stupidly. Suddenly, a frantic old Toad sped around a large group of his own kind, finally coming to Dimentio.

"'Scuse me son, have you-" the Toad started.

"Nope~" Dimentio interrupted, walking past him without a glance. The Toad ran in front of him, catching his attention again.

"Please son! It's my daughter! She's gone and-and-she's just a little girl and-and-" The Toad stammered in despair. Dimentio silently stared at the thing around his neck as he talked. It was a string with half of a sun at the end.

Bingo.

"Why, sir! I had no inkling that the situation was this grave! ~" Dimentio said with excessive sympathy. "I believed that you were a salesman looking for a jackpot like-er-ahem. Of course I'll help you~" he said, mentally kicking himself for nearly using a simile (he used one earlier while buying a hot dog and the cashier nearly ran away from him).

"Oh thank you kind sir!" the Toad said, shaking his hand quickly. "Name's Maitake."

"Dimentio~" he said, not wanting to use his entire stage-like introduction. He figured Maitake would have added suspense to know his name when he destroys the world.

The two walked around the Toad Town plaza, assessing the situation. Apparently, Maitake's daughter, Chanterelle, was kidnapped by a gang of some kind, and was holding her ransom. The gang was demanding more money than Maitake had ever made in his life.

"I would've gone to the Mario Bros. for help, but they weren't at their home when I got there..."

"So they are preoccupied? ~" Dimentio asked, a slight snicker tickling his throat. He knew exactly where they were.

"Sadly," Maitake sighed. "I don't rightly recall you being here, so I gotta ask:" he walked in front of the human boy again, "What can you do?"

"It's nothing special but... ~" He snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving only a ripple in the air. "No one can see me~"

"Invisibility! Perfect, just perfect!" Maitake said excitedly, jumping and clapping his tiny hands. Snapping himself visible again, Dimentio acted embarrassed in response to the praise.

"Please...what good would it do to us? That's...the only thing I can do~" he lied, kicking at the ground. He figured that if he were to reveal all his powers, he would probably be used as a mere shield. It happened way too many times when he was a kid.

"Simple! I could distract the guards and the leader, you could sneak in, rescue my daughter, and then we bail!"

"All right, seems like a solid plan. Now, we should be going to the 'mafia base', wherever it is~"

By sunset, the two reached a remote area on the outskirts of Toad Town. Sure enough, beyond the "KEEP OUT" signs, there was a large bamboo tower, at least four stories high. Just the architecture alone seemed to scream that this was a Pianta home. Two imitating-looking guards stood by the main entrance to the tower, both large enough to chuck a Toad straight into the ocean.

Maitake and Dimentio were in bushes nearby the tower, spying on how to get in and out. "I could possibly convince the guards to arrest me, and that would take me to their leader. You could just follow us in with your invisibility and rescue Chanterelle while I talk to them," Maitake explained.

"That shouldn't be too hard~" Dimentio said. "How do we get out?"

"When they put me into the cell, I would either break myself out and come and find you, or you could break me out."

"_And as far as I heard, you Toads can't really break yourselves out of prisons,"_ thought Dimentio. _"Thanks."_

"Where should the rendezvous point be? ~" he asked, hiding his distaste.

"How about right here ok?"

"All right, and if one of us get here before the other, we'll wait around...2 hours before going in again?~"

"Fair enough!"

Deciding to carry out the plan in the morning, the two found a nearby abandoned Monty Mole tunnel and made their camp. With Maitake napping, Dimentio stayed awake, lying on his back and resting his head on his hands, thinking about his next move.

He found half of Mimi's pendent, now it's just a matter of finding the other half along with the chain. He was for certain that both were with Chanterelle, Maitake's daughter, and that's why he tagged along. However, as he lay there, he could almost sense his co-workers' impatience. He knew he had to be fast, meaning he can't wait until tomorrow.

Sitting up, Dimentio looked over at the snoring Maitake. Silently, he reached for the string necklace and broke off the pendent. "Taking this will be like taking candy from a baby, for you are sleeping like one~" he whispered. Chuckling under his breath, he climbed out of the tunnel and raced to the Pianta base.

Wanting to give an element of surprise, Dimentio turned invisible and jumped through an open window, glad he didn't have to deal with the guards outside.

He hovered up the tower, searching for any sign of Chanterelle. After a few minutes, he came upon a room on the top floor that consisted of a dozen Piantas and a wooden cage. Inside the cage was a young and crying Toadette, only around 6 years old.

"'Ey, shut yer trap," said a Pianta near the cage, hitting the bars as the Toadette cried. This only made her cry even harder in fear.

Dimentio, still invisible, cleared his throat. Every guard in the room turned toward the door of the room. Only a small ball of magic was visible.

"Salutations gentlemen! ~" Dimentio said, and threw the ball at the nearest guard, knocking him out. A few Piantas gasped in fear, staring at their comrade. "Oh, don't worry, he's alive~" the intruder mocked, appearing before his opponents. "He's injured though, so you might want that to be checked out...sorry about that. Whoops! ~" Every guard pointed their ray guns at Dimentio, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he created around 10 clones of himself as he circled around the room.

"And now we're all equal ~" said all the Dimentios simultaneously. "Shall we play...hide n' seek? Or maybe tag? Or- ~" He was interrupted by a gun shooting one of his clones. The Dimentios all shifted their eyes nervously. "Tag it is then~"

The next few minutes were filled with ray gun shots, magic blasting everywhere, and Piantas flying across the room. But in the end, Dimentio was the last one standing. Panting, he stared at the Piantas, all groaning from their concussions and broken bones. Their leader would have to deal with them, and they would probably have to turn themselves in if they wanted to fully heal.

"D-did Daddy send you?" asked a small voice. Dimentio turned rapidly to see Chanterelle, completely unharmed and escaped from the crushed cage. And sure enough, around her neck was a silver chain with half of a moon. He quickly grabbed it, pulling apart the magnets that hooked the chain together.

"Hey! That's my-" Chanterelle was cut off when Dimentio snapped his fingers. She disappeared without a trace.

Sneering to himself, Dimentio teleported to his room in Castle Bleck. He sighed in relief when he put his jester outfit back on. He never knew just how naked he felt without it. Clicking the two halves of the pendent together and sliding it through the chain, Dimentio teleported back to the foyer of the castle. Mimi was still hypnotized, but now she was tied to a wooden chair.

"What took you so long?!" Nastasia angrily said. "Do you know how-"

At that moment, Dimentio held out the necklace to Mimi. She instantly broke out of hypnosis. "D-Dimentio? You got my..." As Nastasia tiredly untied her, she stared at him in disbelief. She ran to him as soon as she was free and hugged him. "Thanks Dimentio..." she sobbed. "This necklace means so much to me..."

"You seriously, um, overreacted, Mimi," Nastasia said. "You're not going to want to do that again 'k?"

"It's not just any necklace Nassy!" Mimi shrieked. She swiped the jewelry out of Dimentio's hand. "It's a necklace that my mother and father gave to me when I was young. Mom was the sun and Dad was the moon. They gave this to me before I...I...became a..." Tears welled down from her face as she stared at the pendent in the palm of her hand.

"An experiment. A thing."

The two others looked at her sadly as she silently cried; even Dimentio's smile was slightly diminished. She wasn't just being spoiled; she lost the only thing that reminded her that everything would be ok.

"I…I'm sorry Mimi. I, um, I didn't know…" Nastasia hesitated.

"'S ok Nassy," Mimi sniffed in reply. She turned around to Dimentio and smiled. "I really appreciate you getting this for me Dimentio. Thanks." Dimentio smirked at this and rolled his eyes. But in his mind, he didn't know what to think.

Because he knew, at that moment, inside a Monty Mole tunnel, a father and his daughter were having an emotional reunion.

* * *

**Sorry if there are grammar errors...I'll fix them later. .  
Also, was Dimentio OOC at all? I don't think so, because he was pretending to be a good guy but...I don't know.  
Anyway, please review! Prompt #4 is: Dark! And there will be Green Thunder... ;)**


End file.
